Ude Shirudo
Ude Shirudo is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery Ude Shirudo.jpg Ude Shirudo2.jpg UdeShirudo Wink.jpg UdeShirudo Gluttonous.gif Ude Shirudo3.gif UdeShirudoMonologue.gif UdeShirudo Mad.gif UdeShirudo gif2.gif UdeShirudo4.jpg UdeShirudo Apple.gif UdeShirudo Phone.gif UdeShirudo5.jpg UdeShirudo Emote2.jpg UdeShirudo Emote.jpg UdeShirudo Emote3.png UdeShirudo Computer.jpg UdeShirudo Cheering on All Might.gif|Ude during the events of chapter 93 of the main series Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Average Strength: Average Speed: Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Arm Shield: Arm Shield gives Ude the ability to cover each arm with a dark blue forcefield over the skin which turns all kinetic energy to zero on contact. She calls this Shield Energy. Techniques Arm Shield: The basic activation of her quirk, covers/covers both of her forearms and hands' skin with Shield Energy. Super Moves Counter: Ude blocks a powerful punch with her Shield Energy, causing the attackers arm above their elbow to ram into their own elbow, hurting and sometimes disabling that arm. Buckler: Ude creates a buckler on the outer side of her forearm or on the palm of her hand. Helpful for blocking or blocking more of debris and smaller ranged attacks. Shield: Ude creates a square shield on the outer side of her forearm or the palm of her hand. She can modify the size from 1 square foot to 3 square feet. Shield Wall: Ude combines two Shield's on her palms into one big rectangle shield. Pole: Ude extends a pole construct from the palm of her hand, creating a longer reaching pole that turns all kinetic energy to zero on contact. Push: Ude creates a Buckler on her palm and then extends it off of it with Pole and has it reach the ground or a wall and then keeps extending it in order to push her in the opposite direction. Allows her to scale buildings. Shield Bullet: Ude fires a Shield Bullet from one of her guns and when this special bullet lands on something, it resets the kinetic force of the object to zero. Other Author Note: Although her Power would normally be a 1, her Shield Pistol elevates it to a 2. Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons * Shield Pistols: Aside from firing bullets like regular guns, they allow her to fire 2 Shield Bullets each. These Shield Bullets are in the shape of balls and the outer shell is designed to shatter on impact. The inside of the Shield Bullets is filled with a special membrane-like substance and in the middle of it, a ball of Shield Energy that she has to prepare beforehand. When these special bullets land on something, it resets the kinetic force of the object to zero. She can also switch between rubber bullets and regular bullets. Shield Gun.jpg|Shield Pistol Shield Guns.jpg|Shield Pistols Shield Guns2.jpg|Shield Pistols Battles Trivia * Her name Ude means Arm and Shirudo means Shield. * Her look is Asuha Chigusa from the series Project Qualidea. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe